


Drabble Collection

by Magpie_Crow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: A collection of short fics I wrote because I was bored, at work or otherwise
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Soft Intruality

**Author's Note:**

> This one is just soft intruality, with a few allusions to sex. But it's cute, so. Deal, or don't read.

Early morning sunlight streamed through the blinds, glancing off of Patton’s sleeping face. It painted bright stripes on his tanned skin, and just barely missed hitting his peacefully closed eyes.

Remus watched in rapt fascination as his partner slept. Last night had been fun, a wild romp between the sheets with Patton moaning beneath him, but that Patton and the Patton he saw now before him seemed to be two separate beings.

That Patton was beautifully seductive with flushed cheeks, arousal-lidded eyes, and loud as hell.

This Patton was still and ethereal to the point of angelic, making barely any noise with his tiny puffs of breath. This Patton’s honey-blonde hair fanned out on the pillow like a halo, glinting in the light coming from outside. His eyelashes brushed innocently over freckled cheeks, hiding sweet blue eyes from the horrors of the waking world.

This Patton would be perfect, unmarred, pure- except for the dark bruises down the side of his neck, a testament to the night prior.

Not that Patton wasn’t normally pure and perfect and lovely and good and precious. Because he was. He was equally hot as hell at all times too.

There was just a disconnect, somehow, between the times Patton was writhing in pleasure and times like these, still and peaceful.

Inspiration struck, and Remus rummaged around in his nightstand until he found a length of yarn he’d stashed there for some reason a few months ago. With a grin, he dragged one end of it gently across his partner’s face.

“Patty! Wake up! There’s a spider on your face!”

Patton woke with a shriek, tumbling out of the bed and inadvertently taking the sheets with him, ending up tangled in them on the floor.

Remus burst out laughing, taking the opportunity to admire the soft curves of his partner’s naked body wrapped up in sheets.

“Remus!” Patton whined. “That’s not funny! You know how I feel about creepy crawly death dealers!”

He laughed even harder when Patton grabbed his glasses and put them on before glaring at him.

After a while, Patton gave out a small sigh, and his face morphed from angry to pouting.

“I’ll forgive you if you kiss me.”

Remus obliged, enthusiastically leaning down and pressing his lips to those of his beloved.

It was a great start to the day. He looked forward to many more kisses in the future.


	2. Troll Senator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knife mentions, injury mentions, fantasy AU.

“So, Senator, how did you get stabbed again?”

Senator Logan Sanders stared balefully at the Halfling patching up his wounded side.

“With a knife.”

The young nurse rolled his eyes. “Obviously, or you wouldn’t be in my clinic. What I’m asking is, how did a big, serious, important troll like yourself find your way to the business end of a knife?”

Logan sighed.

“I was investigating a missing persons case.”

“Aren’t there, like, FBI or some shit who do that?”

“Yes, but this is a special case.”

“How special?” The nurse turned, and Logan got a glimpse of his fading name badge.

“I do not think that is any of your concern, _Virgil_.”

“I think I’m stitching you up in and underground clinic at half-past midnight with magical secrecy wards up. I think I have a right to know.”

“The missing person is my partner, and I would very much like to get him back in one piece.”

The Halfling nodded and smirked, putting a large bandage on the wound.

“What are you willing to pay for information?”

“Anything.”

“Let’s talk business, Senator.”


	3. So Call Me Maybe

Roman stepped out of the dressing room, looking down to adjust his sleeves.

“Does it suit me? I personally think it does wonders for my ass.” He did a little spin, showing the whole outfit off.

“I definitely agree, but I’m sure it was a nice ass to begin with.” 

Roman’s head shot up to look at the person who’d spoken, and he flushed red. 

“You aren’t Remus,” he said stupidly. 

“If you’re talking about your friend, he wandered off. I was just waiting for the fitting room.”

“Sweet Disney, I am so very sorry. Give me just a moment!”

Roman rushed back into the small room, red as a beet and with a pounding heart. He changed quickly and bundled up the outfit he’d tried on, not sure whether to buy it or not. 

As he sheepishly left the fitting room, the stranger reached out and patted his butt. 

“Definitely a nice ass.”

With a tiny squeak, Roman scurried away, the other man’s laughter ringing in his ears.

Later, after Remus pointed out the sticky note with nine digits and a ‘call me, cutie’ written on it stuck to his back pocket, he would forever deny the sappy smile that crossed his face.

He bought the outfit.


	4. Convertible

Patton _loved_ his little convertible. Sure, it was second hand, and there were a few scratches and dings here and there, but it was tiny and blue and he could feel the wind rushing through his curls as he drove. 

Normally. Right now he was stuck at a traffic light.

At least there had been a cute dog crossing the road in front of him just a second ago! He watched it until it was out of sight, and didn’t see the trouble coming from the other side of the road until it was too late. 

Without warning, his car shook as a stranger practically vaulted into his passenger seat.

“Light’s green!” They said breathlessly. “Gogogogogogogogogo!”

Well, color Patton confused, but it had been a while since he’d been a little reckless, so he checked to make sure there were no police around and then gunned it. His strange passenger whooped in delight as he skillfully maneuvered his car through the streets, narrowly avoiding several other vehicles.

After a few random turns, Patton pulled sharply into a parking spot in front of a café and turned to grin at his passenger, who was grinning right back at him. 

The first thing Patton noticed was the small, adorable gap in the man’s teeth. The next thing he noticed was the suspicious red stuff covering the front of the man’s shirt.

“Did I just aid and abet a criminal?”

“Only if you count crimes against jam-kind!” As if to prove his point, the stranger swiped a finger through the mess and stuck it straight into Patton’s still open mouth.

Oh. Strawberry.

“Thanks for the getaway! I made my brother so mad, he threw his boyfriend’s jam at me, and then they were _both_ chasing me!”

Patton wordlessly dug through his console and then handed the stranger a package of baby wipes.

“Oh, thanks!” The stranger patted himself down, and Patton took the opportunity to subtly look his passenger over.

He was hot, and Patton was gay.

“I’m Remus, by the way! Mind telling me your name? I can keep calling you hotstuff in my head though, if you’d like.”

“I’m gay. I mean, Patton! My name is Patton!”

Remus grinned and pulled a sharpie out of his pocket, which he then used to scribble a number on Patton’s arm.

“Nice t’meetcha! Call me!”

Then, before Patton could process what happened, Remus jumped out of the convertible and skipped down the sidewalk, taking the rest of the baby wipes with him.

Well. That was. Well. 

It was, that’s all.


End file.
